The Color 'Yellow'
by Kusabiishi
Summary: He hated yellow in all of its forms. How on earth had he been cursed with a host whose hair was the epitome of the color?


**A/N: **Of all the things I missed about writing fan-fiction, Ratatosk would have to be who I missed the most. This was mostly written out of sheer boredom and for the fact that I spent a quarter of the day reading a "What If Kratos Was In KOR?" story. What can I say? I adore Ratatosk and reading Tales Of Symphonia fan-fiction makes me want to write it.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Knights Of Ratatosk, sadly. Only this mental image of mine, of some alternative Ratatosk, is my own. **  
**

**The Color 'Yellow'**

**

* * *

**

Blond.

Blond, blond, blond, blond, _blond_.

Sometimes, the accusations ticked Ratatosk off.

After all, he had not been born with this cropped off hair that was the color of a damn _banana_. Perhaps Marta's words were true. With her appearance, she would indeed look good with thin, taller-than-her blond man, but the fact that she had just complimented _Ratatosk's_ blond hair made him realize how bitter he was about the subject.

He would trade this half-a-lemon haircut for his original fiery mane any day.

The spirit's original human form had been much more appealing (and, especially, intimidating) than the small one he was trapped in now.

The color of Emil's hair was just appalling- there, after all, was a damn good reason as to why he preferred lavender. Equally, there was another damn good reason as to why he loved strawberries. One was purple. One was red.

_They weren't yellow_.

Had no one noticed his less-than-eager disposition in regards to lemons? He supposed not.

Marta, however, was off on another tangent about this yellow hair that he had that reminded the Summon Spirit vaguely of some bird-like beasts adjourned with brightly colored feathers. Blond, blond, blond...

"Enough!" Ratatosk finally shouted, startling the rest of the group. "I _hate_ that _color_!" There was a short silence. Most were confused, even Marta, who had taken a step away from him when he displayed his agitation.

"... Yellow?" the brunette finally asked carefully.

"_Yes_!" he hissed, throwing his hands in the air as if she'd finally discovered some fact that he'd been implying for ages now.

They stared for a moment after that, all of them frozen, until Marta fully regained her composure. "But you're blond."

"I am not!"

There were more stares, of course. They seemed to have assumed that the summon spirit had lost what little was left of his sanity sometime in their journey. It probably seemed absurd to them, in fact, that a man who had blond hair would hate the color yellow. They probably couldn't remember that Ratatosk _had_ had another form and, thus, his intolerance for the color had been passed down from his last form.

Haven't changed a bit, he mused.

"You're... not?" Marta finally asked, looking at him oddly. "Well, if you're not a blond, what are you?"

"A redhead."

The revelation wasn't surprising, of course. He was a ferocious spirit; red was simply a fitting color for him. "Alright!" the red-haired swordsman of the group cried out after a moment, leaping away from the circle they'd huddled into to try to strangle him with one of his arms.

Ratatosk, however, had come to accept that the gesture was one he used to refer to that petty thing... Friendship.

He twitched.

"Yeah!" Zelos continued, "We redheads gotta stick together!" He was in the middle of a laugh when he was interrupted by Ratatosk's elbow being shoved into his gut, causing him to release the poor blond- I mean redhead!- in order to tend to his gut.

"Don't compare my hair to your _mop_!"

Mop. He wondered if that was a good way to refer to Zelos's hair. There was nothing _vibrant_ or _striking_ about his hair- he couldn't possibly compare it to the long locks he'd previously been blessed with.

He was getting stared at.

"W-what?" he asked after a moment, clearly taken aback by the fact that nobody was saying anything or, even worse, _doing_ anything. It was like the frozen in place. But why would that be?

"Wow..." Marta sounded impressed. "You sure liked your hair."

Again, he twitched. Was it so incomprehensible that a summon spirit might like their hair?

* * *

**A/N: **This really makes no sense, but... Whatever. Regardless, everyone now knows that I tend to picture the true form of Ratatosk as a man with red hair! What can I say? I, for one, _like_ writing nonsensical fan-fiction. It gives me a break from my more serious pieces. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one, though! **  
**


End file.
